


[PODFIC] Tinder Is the Night

by Loolph



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Dick Pics, Extremely Vanilla Humiliation Kink, Getting Together, Height Differences, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Online Dating, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Sexting, Size Kink, This ship is now officially called Twink Tank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: It’s the quality that gets him first. The profile photo looks like it's been taken with a semi-professional camera: it's sharp and remarkably unposed compared to most people on Tinder. The guy in the photo is the size of a fucking fridge but with Marilyn Monroe’s waistline, accentuated by the way he’s standing half-twisted towards the camera.He’s also in the process of getting arrested.Steve, 28,it says under the photo.New York City. Some say I have an arresting personality. This photo is from my good side. The other has a shiner.





	[PODFIC] Tinder Is the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tinder Is the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076109) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 

This is a timeless tale about a boy swiping on a boy a little too high to the right, or so the other boy thinks and... Meaning, this depicts one of my favorite OTP's meet cute with a modern twist sparkles. Me having a serious problem with keeping a straight (heh!) face while reading this aloud was a great bonus.

Thank you to dear rohkeutta for blanket permission to podfic this gem. You gave me hours upon hours of having fun with this text, while honing my editing skills with adding new SFXs. Fingers crossed you'll all enjoy this too...

Music: [Tender Is The Night by Jackson Browne](https://youtu.be/er1SCSOaTb4)

Additional sound effects: [picturetosound.com](https://picturetosound.com)

For the download version, you can also click [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/p68rsho5562jiqa/Tinder_is_the_Night_by_rohkeutta_read_by_Loolph.mp3/file).


End file.
